Bitter Reunion
by myvampiresweetheart
Summary: Remy Cullen Swan has spent her entire seventy year existence with her heartbroken mother, Bella Swan. What will happen if the source of her mother's anguish returns? [R&R!]


**A/N: Ok. Sooo, pleeease review. I won't bother writing a second chapter if I don't get many reviews, people!  **

**Pictures of Remy, Wesley, Remy's car, etc, are in my profile. **

**A HUGE thank you to my betas qtktkat, Jessie, and Kell-wa!! Love you all. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does. But I DO own Wesley and Remy.**

"Happy seventieth birthday, Remy!" my mother, Bella, and my husband, Wesley, chorused. I rolled my eyes. The two of them were ridiculously enthusiastic about celebrating our human birthdays, even though we're all vampires.

After being sixteen years old for seventy years, it gets a bit tiring.

I always try to put on a happy face though, since mine and Wes's birthdays are the only days in the year that Mom's thoughts aren't focused on _him. _My father.

My mom is my actual biological mother. She was changed a year after I was born. At that point, we were living in Jacksonville with my grandmother, Renee, who I was named for, and her husband. After mom was changed, we had to move, of course. Sunny Florida is no place for a vampire.

At first we lived in Alaska, moving around the state every few years. I've lost count of how many high school diplomas and university degrees Wes and I have collected. Mom went to college when I was growing up. She's always been cold. Distant. It seems like just looking at me causes her great pain. I know why, of course.

Apparently, I look exactly like my father.

According to my mother, he had the same unusual brownish -red , almost bronze hair and his eyes were green like mine, like they had been before our changes.

Edward Cullen. That's _his _name.

The strangest thing about me is my father was a vampire, even _before _I was born. The fact that I came to be at all is so beyond physically possible it's insane.

Vampires can't have children. That's the short and short of it.

Mom's tried to explain how she had me with my father before. But seeing the deep pain she felt talking about him was too much for me. I told her to forget it.

It's hard to explain how much I despise him. Loathe him, even. I know it's unfair. It's totally, completely unjust to dislike a person so much when you've never met them.

But I have valid reasons.

_He_ left my mom.

I don't know the whole story, but I know that's the jist of it. _He _is the reason why Mom can't look me in the eye without crumpling in pain.

I would know. I can hear her mind.

Mom's power is that she can block any other vampire's powers, including mine. But sometimes, she doesn't bother.

I wish she _did _block me from reading her mind at times, because her thoughts can become plain _depressing. _

But it's just so _hard. _

I was changed when I was sixteen years old, and Mom and I were living in Olympia, in Washington. She hated it there. It was too close to where she'd met _him. _

I met Wesley while attending Olympia High School, I was a freshman and he was a "sophomore," but was actually seventeen. He was, and still is, indescribably handsome, even for a vampire. He's quite tall and decently muscular, with chestnut brown hair, and of course, topaz eyes. At the time I met him, he was wearing brown contacts over his new-vampire-red eyes, making them a brownish-red, like brick.

We fell in love, even though I was human and he was a vampire. It was very unusual that he didn't attack me on the spot, he was still a new vampire and being so close to me all the time was extremely dangerous, we both knew it.

We had been together for two years before he changed me. I had been begging him for almost a year before he did it. I desperately wanted to be with him forever, and he felt the same.

The fact that my own mother was already a vampire, and had been for my entire life, made Wes's decision easier on him. It had always been awkward for Mom while I was human, because no matter how well she restrained herself, the bloodlust was still _there. _Especially in the early years when she was just recently changed.

No one wants to have the urge to kill their only child.

Mom was happy when Wes changed me, but the joy was bittersweet. My own father refused to change her while they were together, and now she was seeing me, her daughter, receiving something she so desperately wanted for herself.

After Wes changed me, we moved to Oregon, and lived there for awhile. After Wes and I finished high school, we went to college in Europe; my mom came with us and took some classes as well.

And that leads us here. To Binghamton, New York. Wesley and I are supposed to start high school tomorrow, which sucks, for lack of a more sophisticated phrase.

"Renee Alice Cullen-Swan! Stop daydreaming, it's time to open presents!" my mother chirped. She had been unusually happy, ever since we moved to Binghamton a month ago. She left the house one evening to go for a walk, and came back _the next morning, _in such a good mood it was vaguely frightening. I had no idea what had happened to her. It was like she was a completely different person.

Not that I was complaining.

I proceeded to tear the bubblegum-pink wrapping paper off of the gift my mother handed to me. Inside was a new CD player; the one I had been lusting for all summer.

"Wow! Thanks Mom!" I say happily, genuinely thankful. I leaned over and gave my mom a huge hug.

It really was great to see her so happy. To see spark in her eyes, to hear her laughing again.

Wesley had already given me my present; a pair of beautiful white gold and diamond earrings and a matching necklace.

"What time does school start tomorrow morning, Wes?" I ask him. Not that I had to worry about the stress of waking up early for school anymore.

"Nine o'clock," he replied, smiling a dazzling smile.

"Stop that!" I exclaim, swatting him playfully on the arm.

"What?" He asked, sounding honestly confused.

"Dazzling me,"

My words seemed to have reminded mom of something, and she quickly checked her watch and began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Remy, honey, you know I want to stay here for your birthday, but-"

"It's okay, Mom, if you have to go, you can go," I say, with an unwanted edge in my voice. As happy as I was that _she _was happy…

She was blocking her mind from me at this point.

"Happy birthday, honey." She leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, waved to Wesley, and scurried out the door.

I frowned and looked at Wesley.

"There is something going on here, and I'm going to figure it out."

The next morning, Mom drove Wes and me to school. We both had our own cars, (mine was a Mercedes C-class; my pride and joy. It was a bit conspicuous, though, considering I bought it seventy years ago.) But Mom insisted to do "the motherly thing" and give us a ride.

We got there a few minutes early, to sign in with the office and fill out the necessary forms. As Wes and I walked into the school and through the hallways to the administration offices, I sensed the students staring at us. I was pretty used to it by now. I chose to block everyone's thoughts out. It was exhausting to hear the "oh-my-god-who-are-_they_s" every single time Wes and I came to a new school; which was very often.

The woman at the desk was older, with very fake looking crimson hair and dramatic rhinestone-studded glasses. According to the tag on her shirt, the woman's name was Mrs. Anderson.

"Good morning, Mrs. Anderson," Wes crooned, turning the charm on. He flashed the aging secretary a dazzling smile.

Poor Mrs. Anderson. She flushed bright red and looked very disgruntled. I stifled a grin.

"Oh, good morning, Mr…"

"Swan. Wesley Swan. And this is my sister, Remy."

On cue, I smiled brightly.

"Oh, yes! We've been expecting you. Welcome to Binghamton High!"

She proceeded to hand us form after form; health forms, class selection forms… We quickly filled them in, using the usual fake dates and places of birth. Wesley used his apparent influence over Mrs. Anderson to ensure we had most of the same classes.

We headed to our first class; advanced calculus. It was just as easy as usual. I had been very good at math, even before I took the high school course almost a dozen times and even received a couple degrees on the subject.

The morning whizzed by; English, geography… It was now lunch time, the most awkward time of the day for us. I filled up a plate of food neither of us would touch, and Wesley and I proceeded to find an empty table near the back of the cafeteria.

"So, are you like _super__ stressed _for the calculus test next week, Rems?" Wesley joked, smiling that heartbreakingly beautiful smile I adored so much.

"Oh, _god, _yes!" I place my hand on my heart.

He laughed and leaned over the table to press his lips against mine. If I had any blood left in my body, I would've blushed bright red. I did that a lot when I was human. This was exactly the reason why Wes and I claimed to be adoptive siblings, not biological. _That _would've raised some awkward questions.

When he pulled back, I looked around to see that every pair of eyes in the entire cafeteria was on us. But the pairs that stood out the most for me were the topaz eyes of the group of students sitting at the other end of the cafeteria.

They were staring at me in a way that made me extremely uneasy. There were five of them; three boys and two girls.

The girls were beautiful but so different from each other. One was golden blond and stunningly gorgeous in a perfect, cheerleader-esque way, and the other was tiny, almost fragile looking, with deep inky black hair that was short and spiky.

The boy who appeared to be _with _the blond was huge. Very tall and frighteningly muscular. The boy with the small girl was lean and blond.

But the last boy was the one that stood out the most to me.

He had reddish-brown hair and looked younger than the other two males. And he was staring right at me, like he knew me all his life.

Their thoughts were even more surprising than their expressions.

_No way, Bella would've told us…wouldn't she? _From the blond boy,

_Good grief, that girl looks exactly like Edward! You don't think…no…it couldn't be… _were the tiny black-haired girls' thoughts, and finally, the bronze-haired boy.

_Holy shit._

"Wesley!" I hissed; my voice low and urgent.

"What?" he asked, his face displaying concern.

"There's another coven here!"

Wesley's face relaxed but he still looked very puzzled. He quickly followed my gaze.

"That's my father and his family."

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears._


End file.
